The Dunbar siblings
by molly3105
Summary: Talia Dunbar had left Devenford prep a year ago and she was now a student at Beacon hill nigh,she was starting to feel better after everything that had happened the following year or so she through cause she soon started to get really bad headaches again and Liam s arrival at Beacon high school was going to change both of the Dunbar siblings lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Talia Louise Dunbar!" John yelled through the door to his step daughters bedroom door for the second time that morning. "Are you up yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, i am getting ready."

The next thing John heard was soft snoring coming from inside her room and he let out a sigh as he opened the the door. When he stepped inside, he sees Talia on her bed, snoring away like she didn´t have a care in the world. John smiles as a plan formed inside his head and he walked over to stand beside her bed and he bowed down so he could whisper into her ear.

"Did you that they are closing the Starbucks store down town?" John said as he moved away as he sees Talia´s opening her eyes.

"What do you mean it is closing!" She yelled out as she sat up in her bed as she looked at him with a shocked look on her face, but she felt back down on her bed as she felt all the blood rush to her head.

"Ow." She rubbed a hand down her face as she turned her head to see her stepdad standing beside her bed with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes i really hated you." Talia said as she pulled the blanked over her head.

"I love you to." John said as he leaned forwards as he pulled the blanked down her head. "But you need to get ready for school."

"No." Talia said as she pulled as she tried to pulled the blanked out of his hand cause she was so not ready for school all she wanted was to hide away from the rest of the world.

"It is your brothers first day at Beacon hill high school so i want you to show him around, okay?"

Talia let out a sigh as laid back down on the bed as she rubbed a hand over her eyes." He is going to be fine and beside he has Mason too."

"You still getting does headaches?" John asked with a worried look as he made her sit up so he could look her in the eyes and he didn´t like what he was seeing as he sees her eyes narrowing as the came into contact with the sunlight.

"It´s nothing i can´t handle." She said with a smile on her face.

"I want you to by the hospital after school so i can have you checked out." John told her."

"It´s nothing i can´t handle."She said as she moved off the bed and walked over to her dresser to find something to wear.

"I want you to come to me if the headache gets worse."

Talia turned around and she had her mouth open, but she closed it quickly as she finds John pointing a finger at her.

"I mean it Talia."

"Okay, okay i promise."

"Good." John said with a fake smile showing on his face cause he know she was not going to tell him, but he need to believe that she would come to him if things got worse cause he knew that his wife and stepson was really scared that they were going to lose her after what happened last year.

John walked down the hall and he stopped by Liam´s bedroom door to see the younger boy getting ready for school and he can see by the wait Liam was biting at his over lip that he was nervous so John hated that he had to but more on the kid, but he need to know if Talia´s headaches were getting worse.

"Hey." John said as he walked inside Liam´s bedroom.

Liam, turned around to see his stepdad standing there with a worried look on his face." What´s up?" Liam asked as he placed his backpack down on the bed.

"i would like it if you would have an eye on Talia." John asked his stepson.

"She is still getting the headaches?" Liam asked.

"Yeah and i would like it if you would tell me if she as some at school."

"Yeah, sure." Liam told his stepdad with a fake smile on his face to mask the fear he was feeling deep inside by known that Talia would still be sick.

"Good... and Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Have a good day at school." John said with a smile as he turned and walked out of the room.

Down the hall. Talia was pulling her favorite marvel T-shirt on and she finished the look of with a black blazer before she walked over and sat down on the bed so she could lace her doctor martin high boots, when she heard knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" She yelled as she finished lacing her boot.

She turned her head towards the door as she heard it being opened and she sees Liam walking inside the room and she can see from the look on his face that John most have talked to him.

"I am fine." She said with a soft smile on her face." There is not need to worry." Talia said, turning her body towards the night stand so she could take the hairband so she could pull her hair into a high ponytail and as she did she could still feel Liam´s eyes on her.

"So are you ready for your first day?" She asked hoping to get his mind on something else and she could see by the look in his eyes that it had worked cause his eyes when from worried to scared." Liam-"

"I just don´t want to disappoint them again." Liam said as he dropped his backpack on the floor beside her bed as he sat down on it.

"You wont." Talia sat down beside him and she took his hand into her on and she moved their joined hand towards her lips as she placed a kiss on the back of his hand." You have to have a little more faith in yourself, like me." She said with a smile on her face, but the smile left her face as she sees the look he has on his face.

"What?" Talia asked as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You always see the best in me even when others can´t." Liam said with a sad smile on his face as he looked down at their joined hands.

"That is because i am your sister and i know you better then anyone else." She said and she let out a sad sigh as she sees the tears that is starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey. What happened is in the past and we can´t chance what we have done, we can only move forward and hope thing will bet better."

"You really believe that?"

"I believe in you." Talia said as she moved of the bed as she walked over to her desk so she could take her handbag that was hanging on the chair." Say hi to Mason for me." She yelled as she walked out of her bedroom, leaving Liam alone in her bedroom.

Later that same day at Beacon high school. Talia ran down the hallway towards the boys locker room, she had forgotten that Liam was trying out for the lacrosse team and she came to a hold just outside the boys locker room and she sees the door was open so she walked inside, looking for Liam and she smiled as she sees Liam standing by a locker, but a frown found it way onto her face as she sees Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski where standing there on each side of him, she leaned against some of the lockers as she waited to see what was going on.

"Yeah, but not a single shot got past you." She heard Stiles saying to Liam.

"Yeah, i was the goalie." She heard Liam saying saying and she could not help but smile cause he had always been so proved of the fact that he had been made the goalie on his old team.

"Have you guys ever played the game before?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a freshman, right." Scott asked as he quickly looked over at Stiles before looking back at Liam.

"Yeah." Liam said not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"But you weren´t here last semester?" Stiles asked as he folded his arms across his chest as he waited for Liam to answer him, even do he already knew the answer to his own question.

Talia didn´t like where this conversion were heading when she heard Liam telling the two boys that he had been a student at Devenford prep and Talia´s eyes narrowed as she sees Scott leaning his head to the side, like he was listen to something else as Liam talked.

"You transferred?" Scott asked as he listen to the sound of Liam´s heartbeat.

"Yeah." Liam said as he looked between the two boys.

"You got kicked out, didn´t you?" Scott asked as he looked from Stiles and back at Liam.

"Oh, hell." Talia said as she rubbed a hand across her face and she looked back at the tree boys in time to see Liam had made a fist with his hand and Talia knew it was a sign that he was getting angry.

Liam let out a snort as he looked between Stiles and Scott." Kicked out or transferred, what do you guys care. I came here to play Lacrosse, the team could use a few good players, right?"

"No, no. We don´t need any more players." Stiles said with a snort as he looked towards Scott, hoping that he would back him up.

"Actually, we could sort of use a couple." Scott said as he looked towards Stiles with a sorry look on his face.

Stiles look back at Scott what a what the hell look on his face before he turned on Liam." Okay, have did you get this good . Have you always been this good?" Stiles asked as he raised his finger so he could point it at Liam." Or did it suddenly happen once over night? Have you been out in the woods-"

Talia knew it was time to step in cause what ever was going on was freaking her out."He learned it from or stepdad."

Liam nodded his head at his sister as Stiles and Scott turn around to see Talia Dunbar leaning against the lockers behind them.

"Talia! Hey." Stiles said with a nervous smile on his face as he ran a hand down the back of his neck as he quickly looked towards Scott, who shook his head with a confused look on his own face cause he had not heard anyone inside the locker room.

"Stiles." Talia said with a smile on her face cause she remembered when she had meet him last year and he was still acting like a nervous rack when ever he would run in to her and she found it kind of cute.

"What...what are you doing in the boys locker room?"

"I am just wondering why the two of you." She said as she waved her hand between him and Scott." Are harassing my brother?"

"Your brother!?" Both boys asked as the looked between her and Liam." He is your brother?" Stiles asked as he pointed a finger over at Liam.

"Yeah." Talia said with a smile on her face." You coming?" She asked as she looked over at Liam.

"Yeah, yeah." Liam said as he bowed down to take is gym bag into his hand as he looked towards Stiles and he raised an eyebrow as he sees the way he is looking at his sister. Liam swing the gym bag over his shoulder hitting Stiles in the face with the bag as he walked past the two boys.

Talia turned her head to the side as she sees Liam walking past her and she turned back to find Stiles and Scott staring at her and she bit down on her lower lip as she walks towards Stiles, who swallowed cause he didn´t know what she was going to do.

"He is just that good." She said as she slapped him a couple of times on the arm as she looked over at Scott before she turned and walked out of the boys locker room, leaving both boys with a shocked look on their faces.

"They new lacrosse player is Talia Dunbar´s brother!" Stiles said as he kept his eyes on the door she had just walked out of.

"It looks like it." Scott said as he as well kept his eye on the door, but it was for a different reason. He could not understand why he had not smelled her inside the locker room and he need to know why.

Later on that say day. Talia were sitting on the bleachers as they watched Liam try out for the lacrosse team and Talia let a laugh fall from her lips as she sees her friend Amanda with a dreamy look on her face as she watches Liam running laps around the field.

"You do know he is only 16, right?" Talia told Amanda as she reach her hand inside her hand bag and took out a pill bottle and opened it and placed two pills into the palm of her hand.

"I know, but-" Amanda stopped what she was going to say as she sees Talia putting some pills into her mouth and washing them down with a bottle of water." Are you sure you are okay?" Amanda asked as she looked at Allie before looking back at Talia.

"Yeah, why?" Talia asked as she put the pill bottle back inside the hand bag.

"Cause it is the second time to day." Allie said with a worried look on her own face cause she had known Talia since they were kids so she knew what had been going on over the past years with Talia and her health.

"It is just a little headache." Talia let out a sigh as she sees the look that was bast between her two friends." Guys i am fine... Oh, look." She said as she pointed her finger down at the field where the boys had just finished doing their laps.

Amanda quickly turned her head towards the field and she let out a deep sigh, making Talia and Allie let out a laugh as they see Amanda´s head were following the path of where ever Liam was going.

"I don´t care if he is 16, he is so hot." Amanda said as she placed her elbows onto her knees as she rested her face in between the palms of her hands.

Down at the field Scott were running towards Stiles to help him back on his feet as he had falling down on the grass as he tried to catch his breath.

"I got ya." Scott said as he moved his arms around Stiles to help him get back onto his feet.

"Who came in first?" Stiles asked in between breaths and he turns his head towards Scott is looking and he sees Liam is doing push ups on the field like the had not just been running laps around the field.

"He isn´t human."Stiles said as he were still trying to catch his breath." What is he? Like a were-cheetah? Dose it even exist? Is that even a thing?" Stiles asked.

"I thing he is just that good." Scott said as he looked at Liam who were still doing push ups.

"I am gonna puke, take me somewhere." Stiles said as he slapped Scott on the shoulder.

"Come on." Scott said as moved them off the field and behind the bleachers so Stiles could puke.

Talia looked up from the book she was reading when she heard someone call out her name and she smiled as she sees Liam running towards her." What´s up super star?"

"Do you have some water?"Liam asked as he nodded his head towards the two girls that were sitting beside her on the bleachers.

"Sure." She said as she reach her hand into her hang bag and pulled out the bottle of water and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Liam said with a smile as he drank from the bottle." When he had emptied the whole bottle he gave it back to her." Ladies." Liam said with a smile as he turned and ran back towards the other boys.

"I bet he looks good na-"

"Stop!" Talia said waving her hands towards Amanda."I don´t want to know your dirty thoughts about my brother, that is just wrong on so many levels." She said as she looks back towards the filed to see the boys had lined up to shoot against the goalie and the first one up is Stiles and he threw the ball and missed and the other boys laughed at him and a sad feeling all of the sudden ran through her body and she didn´t know where that feeling where coming from, but the through were pushed to the side as she sees it was Liam´s turn.

"Go, Liam!" She yelled as she clapped her hands together.

"I really hate that kid." Stiles said as he sees Liam nodding his head towards Talia before he take his shoot.

"He is really that good and the team could use a few good players and do you really hate him or is it because Talia is cheering him on and not you?" Scott asked Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to stop you right there." Stiles said as he held out a hand towards Scott." I have a really hot girlfriend." Stiles said as he turned and pointed his hand towards the bleachers where Malia were sitting beside Kira."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked him with a smile showing on his face cause ever since he had known Stiles he had been haven a thing for Lydia and then last year Talia had started and Stiles had been following her around like a lost puppy and then the whole thing with void had happened and Stiles had meet Malia again at Eichen house and the had started to date shortly there after.

Stiles shook his head cause he knew what Scott was trying to do and two could play that game, Stiles through and he turned around and pointed his finger towards Liam." But what dose matter is that the team might be getting a new team captain."

Scott, quickly turned towards Liam to see the other boys were congratulating him and Scott didn´t like what he was seeing." Hell, no." Scott said as he put his helmet back on and ran past Stiles and towards the start line so he could take his shoot.

Stiles turned his head back to Talia, who were laughing along side her friends and he shook his head as he looked to his right to see Malia walking to Kira." I have a girlfriend and she is into you so don´t blow it up." Stiles told himself.

"Nice going McCall." He heard one of the boys saying and Stiles turned around as he heard the other boys staring to laugh." Hey, Garrett." Stiles said as he turned his head towards a boy with dirty-blond hair. "Shut up!"

"That was luck!" Talia heard a girls voice yell out and she turned her head down the bleachers to see the voice belonged to Malia Tate." Do-over!" She yelled.

"Sweetheart, there is no do-overs. This is practice."The coach said as he turned to look at Malia.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." She yelled.

"Bitch!" Talia said with an angry look on her face as she stood up on the bleachers as well and she smiles as she sees Malia turning her head towards them.

"Talia, don´t." Allie begged cause she knew that look on Talia´s face at in meant trouble was soon going to follow.

"2o bucks on Liam." She said as she folded her arms across her chest as she sat back down on the bleachers.

"I take both of your actions." The coach yelled as he pointed a finger between the two girls before he turned back and pointed his finger at Liam." You get back in there Dunbar."

Liam looked towards Talia with a what the hell are you doing look before he put his helmet back on and ran back onto the field.

"You are playing with fire." Amanda sang as she looked back to see Malia looking at Talia with a pissed of look on her face.

"On one messes with my brother." Talia said as she turned her head towards the field in time to see Liam grabbing the ball of the ground with his lacrosse stick as Stiles and Scott stood in the middle of the field blocking his path.

"Go, Liam!" She yelled as she sees him getting ready to make his move and for a few turns this are going great, but on the last shoot Liam is about to make, all of the sudden Scott is blocking his way and Liam moved around him, but Scott was faster and the next thing anyone sees is Liam flying over Scott shoulder and landing on the grass as he let out a cry of pain.

"Liam!" Talia yelled as he runs down the bleachers and towards her brother that is laying on the field crying out in pain.

"Don´t move. Don´t touch him!" The couch yelled as he runs towards the field as well.

"I am okay, coach." Liam said." I am all right." He tried to stand, but he let out a hiss as he fall back down on, only to have Scott and Stiles grab him before he can hit the grass.

"Liam!" Talia yelled as she stopped in front of him with a worried look on her face as she sees him trying to support his weight on the other leg as he held his right arm close to his chest.

"What the hell is the matter with you McCall!" She yelled as she turned around and pushed Scott away from her brother.

"Talia, i am fine." Liam said as he tried to calm his sister down.

"The hell you are." She said as she turned to look at him.

"I think we better take him to see the nurse." Stiles said as he looked towards Scott.

"I will take him." Talia said as she moved an arm around Liam waist to help him stand better and she felt him move his arm around her neck." You two have done enough." She said as she looked between the two boys." Come one, Liam." Talia said as she help him limp off the field.

"What the hell happened?" Talia asked as they walked inside the school and towards the nurses office.

"What?"

"You had it and-"

"I don´t what happened he just came out of nowhere." Liam told her.

And hour later. Talia pulled her car into the parking lot of the hospital and she let a sigh fall from her lips as she sees Stiles jeep pulling into the space beside them.

"Great, just great." Talia said as she sees the boys getting out of the jeep." What are you two doing here?" Talia asked as she sees Stiles quickly looking for Scott for help.

"We, just wanted to see how, Liam was doing?" Scott said as he pointed his hand towards Liam, who were limping towards Talia.

"We are at the hospital how do you think he is doing?" Talia said as she looked between the two boys as if they were stupid.

"Here, let me help you." Scott said as he moved towards Liam.

"We, don´t need your help." Talia said as she moved her arm around Liam´s waist.

"Tali, let them help." Liam said as he looked between his sister and the two boys.

"Fine, fine." Talia said as she held her hand up in surrender as she backed away and Stiles moved over to take her place as he and Scott help carry Liam inside the hospital and she followed closely after them and all of the sudden she felt angry and hungry so hungry that her stomach started to hurt.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he sees her rubbing a hand across her stomach and the look on her face it looked like she was in some kind of pain.

"Yeah, yeah i am fine." Talia said as she licked her lips as she stared at him.

"You sure?" Stiles asked as he started at her lips for a few more second before looking up at her face, only to see her looking at him like he was her next meal or something and it kind of scared him or turned him on, he could not decide which one it was.

"I need some food." She said as she hurried past the three boys cause she need something to eat or she would die she through as she pushed the doors open and looked around the waiting room and a smile found it way onto her lips as she sees a vending machine down the hall.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Stiles heard Liam asked from behind him and he turned around to see the kid staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Stiles asked with a confused look on his face as to where Liam were going with it.

"Then stop looking at my sister with does sad poppy dog eyes."

"I don´t give her." Stiles stopped what he was going as he walked over and softly grabbed a hold of Liam, making Liam hiss out in pain.

"Did that hurt?" Stiles asked as he pushed Liam inside the doors of the waiting room.

"Yes."

"Good."

The three boys stood there waiting for someone to help them when the heard Talia voice talking to a familiar voice and Stiles and Scott turned their heads to see Scott´s mom walking along side Talia.

"Hey, Liam." Melissa said with a soft smile on her face as she quickly looked towards the two boys before she looked back at Liam as she patted her hand on the wheelchair.

"Hey, Mrs McCall." Liam said with a smile of his own as he sat down in the wheelchair as Malissa bowed down to help him raise his lags up before she stood back up and moved behind the chair.

"Don´t worry Liam, we are going to take good care of you." She said as she rolled him down the hallway.

"I am gonna be there in a minuet." Talia said as she sees Liam, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her with a scared look on his face. She smiled at her brother and when she was sure he was out of sight, the smile vanished as she turned around to look at the two boys.

"Talia, it was a-"

"I don´t care." She said as she held her finger up in the air." Stay away from my brother." Talia said and to make sure she got her point across she softly pushed Stiles backwards before she turned and followed after Liam and Malissa.

"Yep, she hates me now." Stiles said as he raised both hands up in to the air." I should get going anyways. I promised Malia i would help her study." Stiles said as he turned to look at Scott.

"Sure." Scott, nodded his head." I am going to check on him." Scott said as he turned his head towards Stiles.

Stiles was about to leave, but he stopped to look at Scott." Hey, i don´t need to say that it wasn´t your fault, right?"

"I don´t know." Scott said with a lost look showing on his face.

"Scott, if you had use any of your wolf power that kid woudn´t be limping, he would be crawling back to the other part of his body."

"If hadn´t been so worried about being team captain, he wouldn´t have been hurt either." Scott said as he tuned his head towards Stiles.

"It is okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, alpha werewolf. You are still only human." Stiles told him as he placed his hand on Scott´s shoulder before he turned and walked away.

"Liam is right about one thing." Scott said as he turned his head over his shoulder so he could look at Stiles.

"What is that?" Stiles asked as he stopped and turned around so he could look at Scott.

"You have a girlfriend now."

"I will see you tomorrow." Stiles said as he turned back around and walked out of the waiting room.

Talia were stuffing her face as she walked inside the hospital room to see Liam sitting on the bed with a sad look on his face as their stepdad was touching Liam´s leg and Liam let out a hiss to try to hide the pain he was in.

"It´s broken isn´t it." Liam asked John as he touch the leg once again making Liam hiss once more.

"It´s definitely need a X-ray." John said as he looked from Liam and over at Talia who were stuffing her face with candy and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Talia asked as she sees both of them looking at her with a funny look on their faces." I am hungry." She was about to bout more candy into her mouth when she heard Liam saying it was all his fault.

"You didn´t do anything wrong Liam." Talia said as she moved off the chair so she could take his hand into her own.

"Any of you going to tell me what happened?" John asked as he looked at his step kids.

"I went up against two juniors. One of them is the teams captain." Liam said with a sigh.

John smiled as he placed his hand on Liam´s shoulder." You two, remember what i always say?"

"Play smart not hard." Talia said as she sat back down on the chair as she opened a bag of sour gummy bears.

"Are you mad at me?" Liam asked with a worried look.

"No." John said with a shake of his head." But your mom might kill me for getting you into lacrosse, but we should wait and see what the X-ray say before we panic and trust me." John said with a worried look as he sees Talia rubbing a hand across her forehead." I have more reason to panic then you." He told Liam with a smile.

"Talia a word." John said as he made a come with me movement with his finger as he walked out of the hospital room.

"What did i do!?" Talia yelled as she looked from Liam and towards the door.

"Talia!"

"I am coming she said as she grabbed the bag of sour gummy bears as she walked out of the hospital room to see John were standing a few feet down the hallway.

"What is it?" Talia asked as she walked towards him with a confused look on her face.

"Look up." John told her as he pulled out a light stick.

"I said i was fine." Talia as she looked up at the ceiling as John moved the light so he could shine it into her eyes and he let out a sigh as he sees her eyes flinch as the light hit her eyes.

"How many?" John asked as he put the light stick away from her eyes.

"How many what?" Talia asked as she put a sour bear into her mouth.

"Pills have you been taken and what is up with the candy, you trying to get high on sugar?" He asked as he pointed to the bag in her hand.

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" She asked as she moved her hand into the bag of gummy bears." Hey!" She yelled as John rips the bag of gummy bears out of her hand.

"Let me sees it." John said as he held out his hand towards her.

Talia let out a sigh as she moved her hand inside the pocked of her packed and pulled out the pill bottle." Can i get my candy back." She almost begged cause she was still so hungry.

John gave her the candy back as he took the pill bottle into his hand and opened it only to see it was almost empty." I have you this last mouth." John said as he held up the bottle for her to see.

"I din´t want you or mom to worry about me." Talia said as a feeling of sadness rushed over her and she didn´t know what was happening to her, but now she was not so hungry anymore, she trough as she placed the bag of gummy bears into the pocked of her jacked.

"Not to worry?" John asked her with a sad smile on his face." After what happened last year, can you blame us?" He asked her as he sees her rubbing a hand across her stomach." You okay?"

"I don´t feel so good." She said cause she really didn´t feel that good at the moment.

"Then you should not have eaten all that candy." John said with a laugh as he pointed his hand towards the bag of gummy bears she had inside her pocked.

"I want you to have another MRI." John said with a serious look on his face.

"But-" She stopped what she was going to say as she sees the look John is given her.

"No buts Talia. Tomorrow morning you are coming with me and we are getting you an MRI and i am going to have to tell your mom what is going on."

"Fine."

"Go home and get some sleep." John said as he leaned forwards so he could place a kiss on her forehead.

"What about Liam?" She asked as she looked towards the room he was inside.

"I will make sure he gets home safely." John said as he turned Talia around so she was facing the elevator and he gave her a little push." Go."

"I am going." Talia said as she walked towards the elevator and she waited only a second before the doors opened and she stepped inside and she leaned her back against the wall as the doors closed.

What she didn´t know what that Scott had heard their whole conversation, but what had Scott worried was the sound that was coming from Talia´s heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Talia sat inside John´s office and she looked down at the scan that they had down of her brain and in her other hand she held the scan that was taken last year.

"Talia."

"Am i going to die?" Talia asked as she looked up at John as a tear fall down her cheek.

"Talia, i-"

"I want the truth and i don´t want to hear the whole speech. I am going to be fine, we are going to beat this." She said as she placed the scan down on his desk as she wiped the tear away with the back of her hand as she leaned back against the headrest of the chair.

"The truth." John asked and he let out a sigh as he pushed the chair away from his desk as he stood and walked around the desk and leaned on it as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The truth is that i don´t know. All i know is that we will take a scan of your brain each month to make sure it dosen´t grow." John told her and it broke his heart to know that she had to deal with all of this again cause he knew what it did to her the last time, what it did to all of then, most of all Liam.

Oh, god. What were they going to tell Liam cause losing Talia would send Liam over the deep end and there would be no coming back for him after that. John was pushed out of his thoughts as he heard the words that left Talia´s mouth.

"I don´t want to die dad."

"I know baby." John said as he pushed off the desk as he fall down on his knees in front of the chair Talia was sitting on." I know." John said as he opened his arms and he closed his eyes as he felt Talia move her arms around his neck and she started to cry and John himself closed his eyes cause he could not cry, he had to be the strong one, he through as he placed his cheek against the side of her head as he took a couple of deep breaths.

"How about i take the day off and you and me go to the mall and find that book you have been look at and then grab a cup of coffee on the way back?" John asked her as he pulled his head back so he could wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"Starbucks?" Talia asked.

John laughed as he nodded his head at how much that girl loved her coffee."Of course." John said as he got back onto his feet as he held out his hand towards his daughter.

"I want both books." Talia said as she took his hand, letting him pulled her out of the chair.

" Two books." John said holding up to fingers." And don´t pushed it." He said as he sees her opening her mouth to ask for something else.

"Fine." Talia said as she moved her arm around her dad´s back and she smiled up at him as she felt him move his arm around her shoulder as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you to dad." She said as they smiled at each other before walking out of his office.

Later that night, Talia sat by her desk looking through some old pictures of Liam and her friend at her old School and she smiled to herself as she looked at the next picture. It was a picture of a two year old Talia, holding a new borne Liam in her arms and she felt a tear fall from her eyes and it made her look down and she sees a picture had falling out out the pile of pictures she had in between her fingers.

She placed the pile of pictures down on the desk so she could take the falling picture into her hand and a sad smile find it´s way onto her face as she started down at the smiling boy, that hugged her from behind as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Talia turned her head towards her bedroom door as she heard her mother, yelling and she knew Liam most have come on and she looked down at the picture in her hand before she placed it on top of the pile of pictures. She took a deep breath before she pushed the chair away from the desk and with heavy steps, she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"This is Scott and Stiles." She heard Liam saying and she leaned her back against the wall with a confused look on her face as to why, Liam would be hanging out with dose two after what happened a few nights ago.

"Scott McCall. Melissa´s kid?" John asked cause as he pointed a knowing finger towards Scott.

"Yeah." Scott said with a nervous smile on his face as he looked between Liam´s parents.

"The sheriff´s son." Stiles said as he held up a hand.

"It´s nice to meet the both of you, but i don´t mean to be rude." John said as he looked over at his wife with a worried look on his face." But you need to leave." He said as he looked back at the two boys.

Liam, turned his head towards his mom to see she had been crying." What´s going on?" Liam asked as he looked between his parents.

"Boys." John said as he walked towards the front door, but he stopped in his tracks as he heard Liam, asking about Talia and John hanging his head cause this was the moment he had feared since this morning.

"Liam." John turned around and looked at Liam, who stood there waiting for one of them to tell him what was going on and then he felt someones heart break and Liam turned quickly towards him mom.

"She is sick again, isn´t she?" Liam asked as he swallowed.

"Liam." His mom took a step towards him and he held out a hand to stop her from coming any closer to him cause the mixed feeling of pain and sadness she was feeling was to much for Liam to bear.

Scott said Liam´s name as he placed a hand on his shoulder." We are going to let you guys talk." Scott said as he looked over at Liam´s parents with a smile on his face before turning his head over his shoulder.

"Stiles!"

Stiles shook his head as he heard Scott call out his name." Yeah?" He said as he looked over at Scott, who were nodding his head towards the front door. Stiles was about to leave when he all of the sudden stopped and turned to Liam´s parents.

"What do you mean with her being sick again?" He asked, but he was pulled out of the room by Scott, who whispered to Liam, that they would be outside just in case.

Scott closed the front door behind him and he quickly grabbed a hold of Stiles elbow as he was about to walk down the steps of the front porch and it made Stiles stumble as he was pushed towards Scott, who had his back against he wall of the house as he listen to the sound of the heart beats coming from inside the house and he shook his head cause he could hear Liam´s heart beating out of control.

"What-" Stiles closed his mouth as he heard Liam yelling at his parents." Dude, he is going to lose it." Stiles whispered-yelled.

Both boys heard the yelling stop as the heard Talia call out for Liam and the waited for what was going to happen next.

Inside the house, Liam fisted his hands as he turned around to see Talia standing there rubbing her hands nervously together and he could feel the fear and pain rolling off her.

"You promised me, that you were fine!" Liam yelled as he pointed an angry finger towards her.

"And i through i was, but-" Talia said as she walked towards him, but she jumped back as Liam turned around and pushed the lamp off the table in anger." Bull."

"Liam!" John yelled in anger himself cause it was not a time for him to lose control of his anger.

"How long have you known, she was sick and don´t lie to me!" Liam yelled as he looked between his parents and Talia.

"Not long." Their mom said as she tried to hold back the tears from falling as she sees Liam was trying to hold back his own tears by what he had been told.

"How long?"

"We don´t know." John said as he held up a hand to stop Liam from speaking." Cause we don´t know if it will grow at all."

"What dose that even mean?" Liam asked with a confused look on his face.

"It means i have to get a MRI. once a moths." Talia told him.

"You promised me." Liam said feeling betrayed as he wiped away the heart that had fall down his cheek.

"Liam."

"Don´t." Liam said as he backed away from all of them." Just leave me alone." Liam yelled as he ran out of the house and he could hear the tree of them calling out for him.

"Liam."

"Mom, let me." Talia said as she turned and walked out of the living room, grabbing her jacked of the hanger by the front door, she opened the front door and walked out of the house and down the front steps of the porch as she put her jacked on.

Talia turned her head as she heard Liam yelling at the two older boys and she walked out of the front yard and sees the tree of then standing further down the street.

"Liam!"

The three boys turned their heads as the hear Talia calling out for Liam and Scott´s eyes wide as he heard a ... and he turns back to see Liam´s eyes had turned a golden color.

"Liam, you don´t want to do this!" Scott said as he stepped in front of Liam, blocking his way." Liam, Stop." Scott yelled as pushed Liam backwards to stop him from lashing out at Talia in anger.

"Talia, stop." Stiles said as he walked towards her with his hand out in front of him to stop her from coming any closer.

"Get out of my way Stilinski." Talia said as she grabbed a hold his shirt and pushed him to the side as she walked closer to Scott and Liam.

"Talia, you can´t go near him right now!" Scott said as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her, but what he sees in her eyes makes Scott let go of Liam as he took a step backwards cause he had not been expecting to see her eyes glow a golden color.

Talia eyes were a bright yellow color as she grabbed a hold of Scott´s jacked and she threw him to the side like he was nothing, she quickly turned her head to the side to see Scott laying on the ground, looking up she sees Stiles walking slowly towards Scott.

"Talia?"

Talia turned back around to find Liam still standing there looking at her and she let out another growl as she walked towards him and she felt the anger run through her body as Liam kept on backing away from her.

"What is your problem?" She yelled at Liam.

Stiles, helped Scott get back onto his feet as the both looked towards the siblings as they heard Liam yelling at Talia and the see Talia pushing Liam backwards, so hard it made the kid stumble backwards.

"What the hell!?" Stiles said as he turned his head to the side so he could look at Scott, but Scott was looking at what was going on in front of him and he had to blink his eyes a few times cause he was at lose as what to do.

"How can she be a werewolf if she is sick?" Stiles asked as he turned back to look at the siblings that was not yelling and pushing each other around.

"Because she is not." Scott said with a quick look towards Stiles before looking back at the siblings.

"Then why the hell is her eyes the same color as yours and Liam´s?" Stiles asked as his eyes wide as he sees Liam pulling his claws out as he walked towards Talia ready to strike her down.

"No,noooo!" Stiles yelled out as he takes a step towards the siblings, only to be held back by Scott.

"What are you doing!?" Stiles asked as he tried to make Scott let go of the hold he had on his arm.

"Cause something is not right." Scott said as he sees Talia ducking out of the way as Liam moves his claws towards her stomach.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!" Talia yelled as she looked up at Liam, but what she sees looking back at her was not her brothers face, it was something else and it makes her take a scared step back.

"Talia."

Liam stood still as he sees and feels the fear and sadness coming from her face and her body and he can see by the look on her face that she is trying to get her head around what she is seeing in front of her eyes.

"Talia." Liam said her name once more as he took a step towards her, but he stopped walking closer to her as he sees her holding a hand out to stop him and what they both sees makes the both of them even more confused as to what the hell is happening.

"I most be losing my mind." Talia said as she lifted her hand up and she sees the claws that was coming out from her finger nails, she lets out a yelp as she sees the claws on her finger nails were slowly turning back to her normal nails.

"What the hell is happening to her!" Liam yelled as he turned his head towards Scott, who stood there in shock as well.

"Scott!" Liam yelled, but it sounded more like a roar.

"I don´t know." Scott said as he stared at Talia, who were looking at her hands." What are you?" Scott asked before he could stop himself.

"What!?" Both siblings yelled as the turned towards Scott. Scott and Stiles took a step backwards as the sees the siblings eyes were glowing a bright yellow as the tried to hide away the anger that was running through their body´s.

"Is she a werewolf like us?" Liam asked Scott.

"What!?" Talia yelled as she looked from Scott and towards Liam." What the hell are you guys on?" She asked, looking back at Scott.

"What the hell have you guys been doing to my brother." Talia yelled as she walked towards Stiles and Scott.

"Woo." Stiles yelled out as he sees Talia´s face staring to have some of the wolf features that he had seen so many times on Scott." Talia you need to calm down." Stiles begged her.

"Don´t tell me what to do!" She yelled as she tried to jump at the two boys, but she was all of the sudden she felt a arm going around her stomach and she was lifted off the ground.

"Tali, please stop." She heard Liam begging her.

"I think we need to take her to Deaton." Scott said as he sees Talia trashing around in Liam´s grip.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" She yelled as she moved her claws into Liam´s arm, making him let out a yelp from the pain he felt as her claws when deeper into his skin.

"Tali, what the hell!" Liam yelled as he pushed her away from him so he could moved his other hand down to step the bleeding.

Talia turned back to see Liam holding a hand over his arm and she felt tears come to her eyes as she sees the blood that was dripping between his fingers and just a brief second the siblings stared at each other.

"Talia." Liam said with sadness as he feels the confusing and fear that was running through her body at what she had just done." Talia, it is okay." Liam said as he held out his hand towards her.

"What are you?" She asked Liam.

"I-" Liam didn´t know what to say cause how did he explain it with out scaring her more then she already was.

"He is a werewolf like me." She heard Scott saying.

"You are joking?" Talia asked as she turned around so she could look at Scott and she sees the serious look that is on his face and she wanted to laugh, but seeing the serious look on Stiles face as well, makes her shake her head werewolf was not real, the were myths.

"Talia."

"Stay away from me." She said as she turned back to Liam." Just stay away from me." She said, backing away from the tree boys, who stood there not knowing what to do as she ran back towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Talia let´s out a sigh as she pulled the blanked further up her body, she was so not ready to go back to school after what had happened last night. Liam was a werewolf and she laughed out loud cause Liam being a werewolf was- she stopped laughing cause she remembered that she had through that Liam had been acting strange over the past few days and she know now it was all because of Scott McCall.

Talia moved a hand over her eyes as she tried to get her thoughts in order, werewolves were real, they were not just myths anymore they were real and living in Beacon Hills.

"I must be going crazy?" She said as she moved her head to the side as she heard her cell phone go off, telling her she had a massage waiting for her.

She rolled onto her side as she reached out for her cell and opened the phone to look at who it was from and she sees it was from Amanda, saying she was going to bee there in 20 minutes. Talia massaged Amanda back before, getting out of bed and walking over to her dresser and opened the drawer and pulled out a white lace top and pulled it over her head before she reach down to the next drawer and pulled out a pair of black leggings and she pulled them on and she finished the look with a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up so anyone could see the many color bracelets she had around her wrist, she walked over and grabbed her hang bag that was sitting on the desk chair and put her feet into the Marco Jacobs sandals she had gotten for her birthday last year.

"Morning" Talia said as she sees her parents sitting around the kitchen table drinking their morning coffee.

"Did you sleep okay?" John asked as he placed the news paper down on the table as he looked at Talia who were making herself a cup of coffee.

Talia let out a sigh cause she could feel the sadness that was coming from her mom and she hated that she was doing this to her again cause she knew how her mom had tried to hide the sadness and pain she was feeling the last time, they when through this.

"I am fine." Talia said as she placed a forced smile on her face as she turned around to look at her parents.

"Don´t worry mom, i am feeling fine." Talia said as she walked over and hugged her mom from behind." I love you." Talia said before she placed a kiss on her mom´s cheek.

"I am going to go. Amanda is picking me up so i will see you guys later." She said as she took a drink from her cup as she turned and walking out of the kitchen and she had her hand on the door nob as she heard Liam calling out her name.

"I can´t do this Liam." Talia said as she turned the nub and walked out of the door and down the front steps of the porch as she waved her hand as she sees Amanda sitting inside her car.

"Talia, please." Liam begged as he followed her down the steps as he reach out his hand to stop her cause he need to talk to her, he need to know she was not afraid of him, but at the same time he wanted to know what the hell had happened last night so did Scott and Stiles.

"Why do you want to talk?" Talia asked with anger running through her body." Don´t you have your two buddies for that?" She asked as she turned her head over her shoulder to see the hurt look that was on Liam´s face and she wanted to say something, but she could not find the right words to say so she turned her head back around and walked towards Amanda´s car.

Talia, opened the car door." Hi." She said with a smile on her face as she sat down on the seat, closing the car door.

"Is everything okay?" Amanda asked as she sees turns her head to the side and sees Liam standing there watching them.

"Yea, everything is fine." Talia said as she strapped the seat belt as she looked up at Amanda with yet another forced smile on her face and Talia knew she would be doing that a lot to day.

"If you say so." Amanda said not believing her and she hated to be the bringer of bad news cause she had been on the phone with an girlfriend the other night and she learned that the Lacrosse team that Beacon Hills was meeting to night was Devenford prep.

"Are you okay?" Talia asked as she turned her head so she could look at Amanda.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Amanda asked with a nervous laugh as she looked at Talia, who were looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are nervous about something?"

"What are you a mind reader now." Amanda asked as she turned her head so she could look at the road in front of her.

Later that same day. Talia were sitting inside the coach´s class, listing as he when on about Lacrosse when all of the sudden all a loud bang could be heard through out the class room and every student inside the class turned their head to see, coach looking down at some pictures that was laying on top of Stiles desk.

"If i could grade you on how fondly you disturb me, you be A+ student." The coach said as he pointed the lacrosse stick was holding in his hand down at the pictures.

"Thanks, coach." Stiles said as he looked up at coach before looking back down at the lacrosse stick in coach´s hand.

Talia, all of the sudden felt fear and then the feeling of panic came and she felt like she was going to throw up." Coach." Talia called out as she held her hand over her head.

"What is it, miss Dunbar?" The coach asked with a concerned look on his face cause he like the rest of the teachers that had her in their class, had been told about her condition.

"Can i go to the bathroom. I don´t feel so well."

"Yeah, of course." The coach said as he moved his hand towards the class room door.

Talia, picked her book up as she bowed down to take her hand bag that was sitting beside her chair and she hurried out of the glass room and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh as she leaned against wall and she was already staring to feel so much better, but the feeling was short lasting as she heard the bell ring and soon the all the class room doors was opened and students was walking out of the class rooms.

Talia, placed a hand on her forehead as she stared to feel all kind of emotions running through her body. "Oh, god." She said before she moved a hand over her mouth as she ran towards the first bathroom she could find and she opened the stall door and fall to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up.

"Talia!"

"You two do know this is the girls bathroom?" She asked before she threw up again.

"How did you know we were both here?" She heard Stiles asking her.

"I don´t know!" She yelled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand." I just do."

"Are you okay?" Scott asked with a worried look on his face as he looked at the bathroom stall she was in.

"I am fine. Now leave me alone!" She said as she opened the stall door and pushed her way between Scott and Stiles.

"We should talk about what happened last night." Scott said as he turned around to see her washing her hands.

"How about-" Talia turned around as she looked Scott dead in the eyes." No." She said pushed Stiles out of her way and she was about to opened the bathroom door when all of the sudden it was pushed closed by a hand behind her.

"Let go!" Talia said as she turned around and was standing face to face with Scott.

"What are you?" She heard Stiles ask her.

"I am a girl, what are you?" She asked as she leaned her head as she looked at him.

"You, know what i mean." Stiles said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." She said and she was staring to get angry." Now i am going to walk out of here and the two of you." She said as she waved her hand between Scott and Stiles." Are going to leave ME and Liam alone."

"We just wanted to talk cause after last night, Liam-"

"I don´t need Liam to worry about me cause i am fine. I was fine last year and i am going to be fine now." She said as she turned her head towards Scott as she let out a low growl.

Stiles, turns his head so he can look at Scott and his eyes goes with as he sees Scott flashing his red alpha eyes at her." Scott, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Seeing if Deaton is right." Scott said as he took a step closer to her and before Scott knows what is happening he feels his body being pushed back and he landed on the other side of the bathroom with a groan.

Stiles, turns his shocked face towards Talia and he sees her turning her head towards him and he takes a step back as he sees her once blue-green eyes was now bright red.

"Scott, what ever you are doing, could you tone it down a bit!" Stiles asked as stumbled backwards as Talia stars to move in on him like he was her pray and Stiles sees her stopping as she shakes her head and her eyes slowly turned back to the blue-green eyes he liked so much.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Talia yelled as she took a scared step backwards.

"Talia." Scott had now gotten back on his feet and he walked towards her with his hand up in surrender." You need-"

"Stay away from me, McCall." She said as she quickly turned around and opened the bathroom door and ran out.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked with a shocked look on his face as he pointed a hand towards the door, she had just run out of.

"She is an empath." Scott said as he stared at the bathroom door cause her being an empath could means her name could be on the deadpool.

"A what?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An empath. It means she can feel everything you are feeling, but she is not just an ordinary empath. A correcting to Deaton, she dosen´t just feel what you feel, she can somehow take on that feeling onto herself an use it.

"So you use your alpha power she can use it as well?" Stiles asked cause he need to make sure he was hearing Scott right.

"Yeah and that makes her very powerful and dangerous." Scott said as he gave Stiles a knowing look.

"You think she might be on the second half of the deadpool list?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah."

"Should we tell Liam?" Stiles asked.

"I don´t-" Scott stopped what he was going to say as he heard the door to the bathroom being opened and he and Stile turned their heads to see two girls walking in and the stopped as the sees them standing there.

"We were just leaving." Scott said as he grabbed Stiles by the shirt and pulled him out of the girls bathroom.

"Oh, come on." Talia yelled as she tried to open her locker." Why, won´t you open, you piece of shit!" She yelled as she slammed the palm of her hand against the locker.

"Honey, are you okay?" She heard Allie asking from behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. I am just a little pissed off she said." Yes." She said to herself as the locker door opened and she threw her books inside.

"Amanda, told you. I would be upset to if i-"

"What are you talking about?" Talia asked as she turned around to look at Allie.

"You do know the team we are playing against to night?" Allie asked with a worried look on her face cause she could see by the look on Talia´s face, that Amanda, had not told her anything.

"What team?" Talia asked, but she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Devenford Prep, your old school."

"God, i hate my life." Talia cried out as she hurried down the hallway cause she need to find Liam and she need to find him before he could confront Brett.

Talia ran through the hallways of the school as she looked for Liam and she stopped in her tracks as she heard Liam´s best friend calling out for Liam to stop and that is when she heard Liam, yelling out Brett´s name.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, here we go." Mason looked to they side to see Liam´s older sister standing beside him with a worried look on her face as she sees Brett being surrounded by his teammates.

"I just wanted to say... have a good game." Liam told Brett as he offered his hand for Brett to shake, only for Brett to let out an amusing laugh."

"Don´t." Talia whispered as she shook her head sadly cause she know what was about to happen next.

"That´s cute, Liam. Is that what the told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything is fine?" Brett said as he quickly looked over Liam´s shoulder to see Talia standing there and for a second he through about backing down, but then the anger of what had happened, how she had dumped him after he had told her he love her.

"Brett!"

Brett,snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone given his shoulder a little push and he knew by the sound of the breathing, it was Jason his best friend.

"You demolished coach´s car." Brett said as he turned back to Liam.

"I paid for it." Liam said as he clenching his fist, trying to hold his anger at bay.

"Yeah, you are going to pay for it. We are going to break you in half out there." Brett said as he turned his head towards Talia to make sure she was listen to what he was going to say next cause he wanted her to hurt just as much as she had hurt him, and he knew doing it through Liam would do just that.

"It is going to be all your fault." He said with a grin as he looked back and forth the siblings.

"Liam!" Talia said as walked towards him and tried to pull him away, but he would not budge and that is when she felt something sharp breaking the skin inside her palm and she looked down at her hand and sees small blood drops falling.

"Liam, please let´s go." Talia were begging him now cause she know all the anger she was feeling was coming from Liam, but she let a sigh of relief fall from her lips as she felt a pair of arms pull her and Liam backward and away from Brett and his team.

"Whoa, whoa, let go." Talia heard Scott saying as he pushed her against his chest and an arm around Liam´s shoulder.

"Hey, What is going on prep students?" Stiles asked as he took Liam´s place in front of Brett.

"Welcome to our little public high school. How are you going? Stiles." He said as he held out his hand for Brett to shake, but Brett just looked down at Stiles hand with a annoyed look before looking back up at him.

"That´s a firm handshake you have there." He said with a little smile showing on his face as he let his hand drop down to his side." Uh, we are very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let´s keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field." He said as he turned and put his finger in the air." Go, Go." He said to Scott as he walked past him and touch Talia´s hand.

"You okay?" Stiles asked and when he sees her nodding her head as she started at Brett, he took it a sign she was fine, so he turned and ran after Scott and Liam.

Brett had felt the emotions the boy had been feeling as he touch Talia´s hand and he didn´t like it one bit.

"Brett, come on." Jason said as he walked through the crowd of students that had been watching the screen between Brett and Liam.

Brett, picked his gym bag up and swung it over his shoulder as he kept his gaze on Talia as he walked past her and he made sure to brush against her shoulder given her a little push as he when.

"Real mature, Talbot." Talia said, shaking her head before she ran past the Devenford team and as she past Brett she stopped and put her food out in front of her, making Brett stumble over it and landed on the ground beside his team that was laughing at their team captain.

"Talk about being mature!" Brett yelled as he got back onto his feet.

"Then don´t mess with me with my brother, Talbot." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Bitch!" Brett said, but deep down he missed they why thing used to be between the two of them cause he always loved it when she would call him by his last name, but these days he just felt anger by hearing it coming from her lips.

"Come on, man." Jason said as he pulled Brett the other way.

Talia walked into the boys locker room in time to hear a roar coming from inside the boys showers and as she round the corner she sees Liam sliding down the shower wall as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

Scott kneeled down in front of Liam." The car you smashed. I through you said that was your teachers?" Scott said.

"He was also their coach." Talia said as she leaned against the shower wall with her arms folded across her chest as she looked over at Scott and Stiles before looking down at Liam with a sad look on her face.

"He benched me for the entire season." Liam told them.

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

I got a couple of red cards."

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked not believing him as he sees the look that was pasted between the siblings."You got to be honest with us. What else happened?"

"I got kicked out of School. They send me to a psychologist for evaluation." Liam said feeling ashamed of what he had done.

"What did they call it?" Scott asked as he looked between the siblings."

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"IED? You are literally and IED?" Stiles asked as he let a laugh fall from his mouth." That is just great. You gave powers to a walking time bomb." Stiles said as he turned and gave Scott a thumb´s up.

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked.

"Risperdal. It´s an Antipsychotic."

"Oh, this just gets better." Stiles said.

but i don´t take it." Liam said, looking up at Scott.

"Obviously." Stiles said causing Scott and Talia to glare at him.

"Shut your mouth." She said, pushing herself off the wall as she pointed an angry finger at him.

"Both of you need to calm down." Scott said as he waved a hand between Stiles and Talia.

"I am sorry i just feel so angry lately." Talia said as she shook her head cause she didn´t know what was happening to her.

"It´s because of Liam." Scott said as he got back on his feet as he turned to Talia." I talked to Deaton after what happened last night and he thinks he knows what is happening to you."

"What?" Talia asked with a hopeful look on her face as she quickly looked towards Liam before looking back at Scott.

"He thinks the tumor is pressing down on a sepcific part of your brain and it has open up for new senses."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked with a shocked and scared look on his face as he look over at his sister.

"He thinks you are turning into a empath." Scott told her.

"That...that is not possible." Talia said with a laugh at the end as she looked between the tree boys." Right?"

"So is turning into a werewolf, but you are staring at two right now." Stiles said as he pointed his hand at Scott and Liam.

"Werewolves." Talia asked as she swallowed deeply.

"Welcome to the world of the supernatural." Stiles said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I know this is all new to you and i would love to explain it all to yo later, but right now we need to deal with the matter at hand." Scott said as he turned back to Liam.

"I think you should bail on the game. Tell coach that your leg is still hurting."

"No, No!I can do this. Especially if you are there." Liam said as he got up from the floor.

"Liam, it´s not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco is on the team." Scott told him.

"Who is Demarco?" The siblings asked as they both looked at Scott.

"The one who brought the keg to the party. They guy who was beheaded- Oh, you don´t know about that." Stiles said with a laugh as he sees the shocked look on Talia´s face.

"No." Talia said with sarcasm as she looked at Liam." What have you gotten yourself involved with this time." She as she rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"He bite me!" Liam yelled as he held his hand towards Scott." He did this to me!"

"Okay, okay." Stiles said as he got in the middle of the siblings." We can do the blame game later, but right now we need to find out who ordered the keg cause we think the person killed Demarco."

"What is it?" Scott asked as he sees the shocked look all over Liam´s face.

"I don´t know who ordered it, but i know who paid for it." Liam said.

"Who?" The tree of them asked him.

"Garrett." Liam said not believing that someone he knew would be killing people.

Later that night. Talia stood with Mason and Liam as she tried her best to look anywhere else then at Brett that stood in their line of sight.

"I don´t care if he´s a foot taller then me. I think i can take him." Liam said as he stared at Brett with hatred in his eyes.

"Yeah." Mason mumbled as he tried not to drool as he stared at Brett, who stood there showing off his perfect toned body.

"What do you think you are doing?" Liam asked as he turned to look at his best friend.

"What? Me?" Mason asked as he turned to Talia before looking back at his best friend to see him nodding his head.

"Me i am agreeing with you. I am being agreeable." Mason said as Liam rolled his eyes at him.

"You think he is hot, don´t you?" Liam asked as he looked back and fourth between Mason and Brett.

"That was my cue to leave. " Talia said as she walked pasted the two boys and as she walked she could feel eyes on her and she closed her eyes for a second cause she had a good idea who it was.

"No! No. Not at all. No way!" Mason said as he quickly looked back to Brett to see him staring at something on the other side of the other side of the field."Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little."

"He wants to destroy me!" Liam said as he turned to look at Brett, and he finds Brett staring at something and Liam, followed Brett´s line of sight to sees Talia standing behind the team.

"Well, i think you could definitely take him." Mason said as Liam turned back to look at him." And then give him to me." Mason said with a smile at the end

"Oh, i forgot to tell you,he is also Talia´s X-boyfriend."

"That is Talia´s X-Boyfriend!?"" Mason asked with wide eyes as he looked back to Brett, who were staring at Talia with a painted look written all over his face.

"Yeah." Liam said as he saw the look Brett was given his sister and deep it made Liam feel bad cause he could not help but think he was the reason she had ended things with Brett.

Talia stood right behind the bench the Beacon Hills lacrosse team were sitting on cause she had agreed to watch over Garrett and to look for any sigh that he was going to attack.

"Let´s go, let´s go, come one!" The coach yelled, pointing his finger out towards the field.

"Coach, Coach." Scott called out as he ran in front of him.

"I said get your asses on the field, that means you to McCall!" The coach told him, making him raise an eyebrow as he sees Scott shaking his head at him.

"I don´t think Liam should play, his leg is still hurting." Scott explained as the both turned to look at Liam to see him walking onto the field.

"He said he was fine."

"As captain, i am suggesting Liam sit out the game." Scott told him with a worried look on his face.

The coach started to laugh." And as, uh, president of the united states, i am vetoing that suggestion."

"What of he gets hurt?" Scott said as Brett walked op behind him and lifted his lacrosse stick over his shoulder.

"Hey, Liam! thing fast!" Brett called out as he threw the ball from his stick at Liam who caught it as he flared at Brett.

"Oh he plays." Talia heard the coach telling Scott.

"There you go, Liam!" The coach yelled as Liam still held the ball in his hand as he put his helmet on with his other hand.

Scott turned his head towards Talia as he pointed to his ear before he put his helmet on as he turned and said can you hear me?" He turned back around to see her nodding her head at him with a confused look on her face cause she was to fare away to be able to hear him.

Scott ran onto the field as the coach called out Liam´s and Stiles´s last names as he clapped in his hands and the game finally started and Talia felt her anger rise as she saw how dirty Brett were playing.

After about 15 minuet she heard Scott, telling Kira to watch out for Garrett as he would watch Liam before he ran towards the middle of the field where Brett bowed down to get ready.

"Brett." Scott said as he bowed down as well." I know you guys feel like you owe Liam some payback for what he did, but could you just hold off for one night? Trust me. One night?" Scott asked as the both waited for the whistle to blow.

"Yeah, i can do that." She heard Brett saying.

"Really?"

Then she heard Brett laugh." No." He said and the second the heard the whistle, Brett picked the ball up on his net and ran towards the goal. Talia looked over at Liam to see him, running towards the goal as well, but that is when he was blocked down by two players from the other team.

"Liam!" Talia yelled as she got to her feet, just as Liam was getting back on his and he took off his helmet and threw in onto the ground as he ran at his former teammates.

"This is not going to end well." Talia said as she quickly moved a hand over her eyes, but a feeling of joy ran through her and she pulled her hand away to see Brett standing closely to the goal as he pointed his lacrosse stick towards Liam as the whistle blow and for a 10 minuet break and Talia took that as her sign to have a talk with her former Boyfriend.

"Head´s up." Jason said, as he nodded his head as he sees Talia walking towards them.

Brett tuned around just as Talia reach out her hand and grabbed a hand full of Brett´s green jersey." What the hell do you thing you are playing at!?" She asked as she tried to stop her body from shaking as she looked up to see a grin on Brett´s face as he looked down at her.

"I am playing lacrosse?" Brett said with a fake confused look on his face as he down at the hand that was holding on to his jersey."You can let go now."

"You hurt him in anyway and i will destroy you." Talia said as she pushed him backwards and the force that was behind it was so hard it made Brett stumbled backwards into Jason that stood with his back to him.

"Nice to see you to, Talia." Jason yelled as he turned around to see her back as she walked away.

"Fuck off, Jason." She yelled, holding her middle finger over her head.

"You better stop whatever you are doing." Jason told his best friend.

" I don´t know what you are talking about?" Brett said as he bowed down to grab his helmet from the bench.

"Is this about Liam or about Talia seeing someone else? cause it´s been over a year, man." Jason said as he looked over Brett´s shoulder to see Talia and that brown-haired boy from earlier that day, standing really close to each other.

Brett quickly turned to see Talia talking with that loser from earlier, but what made his anger reach it´s pick was when the guy moved his arm around her as they walked between the bleachers.

"Talbot! Hall! Get your asses on the field." He heard his coach yelled.

"Come on, man." Jason said, slapping Brett on the arm before butting his helmet on and ran onto the field." Brett, let´s go!"

Brett had to control his temper cause he could feel his wolf staring to claw it way to the surfers by the through of Talia with someone that was not him.

"To day, Talbot!"His coach yelled.

Brett moved his helmet over his head and turned to the field to find someone to take his anger out on and he smiled as he sees Liam standing in the middle of the field." Perfect." He told him self as ran out on the field.


End file.
